


bratty old man

by stalkachan



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Crack, Fluff, I dont know what im doing i just wanted to write something, M/M, Total Nonsense, i wish i hadnt made this into a super crack but meh, kowjack as the tsundere, the fluff is still strong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2078754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stalkachan/pseuds/stalkachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When kowjack wanted to have piercings because his bae looks adorable in them so he wanted to look adorbs too</p>
            </blockquote>





	bratty old man

**Author's Note:**

> what am i even doing im so sorry  
> but please enjoy nonetheless.  
> oh and the writing gets a little more serious in the latter parts

Koujaku suddenly wanted to have piercings because hell why not. his bae noiz, the german brat, has countless piercings all over his body including his cute not-so-lil dick and as an old man that he is, he found it really sexy. he already have the tatts so what can a little piercing do, right?

"noiz i wanna have piercings", koujackoff said

"go ahead."

"but bae i need someone to hold me while i get my piercings", he grabbed noiz's arms and clings onto them like a child.

"what the actual fuck grampa are you srs", noiz glares at his bae but of course he's internally spazzing as to how cute he can get.

"bAE PLS", kowjack was begging this time.

"ALRIGHT FINE I'LL GO WITH YOU", noiz was holding his laughter but little snorts escape his noze (pun intended).

"WAIT BAE U MEAN RIGHT NOW?", kowjack's eyes widened. his body wasn't ready yet.

"LET'S JUST GET THIS OVER WITH", noiz pulls his old man out of their home and practically dragged him along the streets.

and so koujack and noiz eventually arrived to the shop. to their surprise, aoba was there with his doggy allmate ren. aoba was just finishing up his ear piercing. he looked fab.

"OWBA???" kowjack exclaimed.

"Koujaku? Noizu? Is noiz gonna get another piercing? where da hell would it be this time?"

"No," german sausage said, "it's this old man that's gonna get it."

"K-koujaku? Pfft--- Aha-- Hahaahhahaha!" Aoba's sweet uke laughter filled the store and he walked up to the couple and whacked his bestie's back. "Ohhh man what has gotten into you?"

"You're one to talk. didn't you not like those?", koujaku frowned, a little embarrassed getting caught like this by his bestie who's seriously looking fab as fuck with his new piercing.

"Ah- well I thought it might be a nice change. How about you?"

Koujaku thought about how it would look like in him and if Noiz would put extra attention to it when they do the do so- "...... Just the same as you.", Koujaku averted his gaze and stared at the wall full of picture frames instead.

"Ehhh I see... Well, I have to go back to work now. See you around!", Aoba patted Kowjack's back and turned to whisper to Noiz, "Make sure to hold him tight~", he snickered before leaving the shop. Noiz stared at his old man. _But why?_

_\-----_

"........ hey, my arm's getting red and it's not even starting yet." 

"shut up, just don't let go. got it, brat?" kowjack's grip on noiz's arm was so strong that noiz could even feel it.

Noiz rolled his eyes but smiled. "Do I even have a choice."

And after that, the shop was filled with agonized screams from an old embarrassing hairdresser.

\-----

"No, we'll not talk about it." Koujaku pouted. They're now back in their home, cuddled under the sheets.

"Why not?" Noiz snorted. _Ahhh, too cute._ He swiped his thumb along his bae's lower lip where he was just pierced. Koujaku stiffened up and looked at Noiz as he carefully massaged around the area.

"... it hurts." Kowjack said softly.

"Oh come on it's not that bad is it?" Noiz patted his bae's cheek and chuckled. "You'll get used to i--"

"Kiss it?" Koujaku looked at the brat's shocked eyes.

 _TOO CUTE._ Noiz softly kissed Koujaku on his lips. _I wish this heals soon._

 


End file.
